


My Love From Another World

by LadyErica



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars alternate universe
Genre: A lot of sex, Alien Biology, Alien Culture, Alien Planet, Alien Sex, Aliens, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Animal Instincts To Breed, Babies, Bathroom Sex, Ben Doesn't Want To Wait, Blood and Violence, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Character Death, Claiming Bites, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, Forced Pregnancy, Gen, Getting to Know Each Other, Hardcore Sex, Have To Breed And Mate, Horny Teenagers, Impregnation, Kylo/Ben Possessive, Loss of Virginity, Love, Marriage, Mating, Mind Linked, Multi, Oral Sex, Orphan Rey (Star Wars), Other, Planned Pregnancy, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Prom, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reylo - Freeform, Romance, Scenting, Scents & Smells, Sex, Sex Addiction, Star Wars - Freeform, Teen Romance, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Time Skips, Underage Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Sex, Wanting To Become Pregnant, instant pregnancy, interbreeding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-26 01:55:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16672555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyErica/pseuds/LadyErica
Summary: Set in the modern times between 1950s to 1960s to save their kind a son is sent to Earth to breed with his family's help. The family is from another planet and their kind only birth males in their last mating season. However there is hope as one family is sent to breed their son with a Earth female. Rey is a orphan girl with no friends and she meets a strange special boy called Ben. Sparks fly between these and something more.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Close Encounters of the Fifth Kind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14843588) by [MalevolentReverie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalevolentReverie/pseuds/MalevolentReverie). 



> So it will start off straight forward why they are their? Why Ben is chosen? Aliens have been studying Earth for years. I won't be doing the hardcore stuff until later chapters and when our two main characters are older.

Last mating season results terrible. Only 85% birth male and 15% female that's not enough and their kind only mate every five circles, fifty Earth years. A family had only one child and they come from a gene line that has twins. The female of that family bared one child when her brother had fathered twin daughters. This was troubling for their kind and that family made up most of population's females for mating season.

"We need to send you to our sister planet." spoke a senator of Corellia. "We Corellians need more females to breed and kept our kind going. With the lack of females we cannot do this. Leia your brother managed to breed his mate with twins. You have failed to bare twins where your family gene line is strong in."

"Do not blame Leia for this?" Han said angrily. "I gave her my seed. I impregnated her. It is my blame not her's I didn't give enough for her to bore twins."

"It is true the male bares the seed to plant in the female." spoke another senator. "The Solo gene is known for strong younglings, but your breeding time is over and so your son bares this now."

"On our sister planet, Earth are many females that have limited time to bare children." the first senator explained. "However they can breed anytime of their planet. We wait five circles which is fifty Earth years. Want to redeem your family gene line? Your son must breed with one of our sister planet's females."

"We don't know Earth's culture and we seen what they did to the alien that landed on there." Leia said concern in her voice. "What if they learn we're not human? We have tentacles they don't. They might do the same thing to us as they did to those poor aliens ....."

"We are aware of the Earth year 1947 Roswell New Mexico." a third senator spoke showing images. "Humans even cover the truth from themselves and those aliens have never return. However you won't be going to there. Your temporary home will be West Virginia, Charleston. It is quiet and simple. The country as humans are strange this way is called America. On your journey you'll will have their culture within all your minds. Sadly your son must have a new name."

"A new name?" Han question. "Kylo is a good name. It was my grandfather's name. He was a strong Corellian. Gave many younglings."

"True, he did!" The second senator spoke her voice stern. "However Kylo is not a normal Earth name and to avoid subsection a new name must be created. We have sent swipe agents down to put you and your family within Earth's records including a school for your son to attend. His new name will be in the files we giving you."

"Our kind need this mission to be a succeed Han Solo failure is not a option." the third senator said his eyes narrowed.

"Understood!" Han said giving in as he took the data files.

He and Leia return to their home where their baby son Kylo Solo slept soundly as a nanny droid care for him. He was born only a year ago and the senators of Corellia weren't please to know he didn't have a twin sister, and thus gave them the burden to save their kind with their son. Packing what they were allowed to take with them. They boarded the ship and placed their son in a pod, and they follow suit into their pods. These oval shape white chambers download information into their kind's mind as they sleep.

**_Greetings, I am C-3PO your assistants of your journey and mission at hand. I will show you how to behave around our sister planet's kind, the humans. Humans are simpler to Corellians, but don't have tentacles to protect themselves, use to communicate and of course mate. As you know females of your kind only use two out of the three as the male of your kind use all three. However humans don't and so you keep your tentacles out of sight around them. With that out of the way let's download the rest of information of Earth, America and West Virginia into your mind._ **

They were on Earth in three days and in the quiet of night. The planet was scan to make sure they landing in the right area and for lifeforms near by. They were and no one in sight expect maybe a farm near by, but the farmer was out and so the ship turn into a Earth house. They settle there and because of the mission they had to gain trust for the locals. Han learn he was a mechanic and learn human engineering, and Leia was florist and she learn about different plant life on Earth. The gender roles here were unusual to them. Women had their place while the men had their's and none were ever seen equal.

"Our sister kind is strange." Han said rubbing his head. "I mean they allow their women to talk to other females yet won't let them ran for their government like the males are scared they screw it up or do better."

"It is strange." Leia said as she looked around. "There homes are bigger then I thought which explains a lot. Most humans have about ten children in their mating ritual. They don't just find mate and mate straight away. They court."

"I found that strange too." Han said looking at his dark hair son sleeping away. "Their young sleep in these cots until they are three years old then sleep in beds and attend schools. Little guy hadn't got his tentacles yet. The data pod told him to not bring them out. What he is going to do if he finds the right female?"

"We teach him to keep is mating urges to himself and wait until legal Earth age." Leia said joining Han. "To give him his burden is unfair. He is only a youngling. At least we are here for him. Kylo ..... Sorry Ben Solo is our kinds last hope."

Five years later. A little girl with brown hair and hazel eyes was standing outside a farm with a woman. The year was 1955 and child services were changing. No one wanted this girl when she first put into their care and wasn't until now she had a uncle out in America. The social woman knocked on the door once more. This was a eighth time. She sent letters to her uncle that they be coming today. She tried calling but go no answer. She knocked loudly this time someone open the door.

"WHAT!?" a ugly looking man shouted.

"Mr Unkar Plutt?" the social woman asked looking stocked.

"Who's asking?" he asked narrowing his eyes.

"I'm Amilyn Holdo from Child Services I wrote to you about your brother's daughter." Holdo said getting paperwork out. "Your niece Rey is to say with you until she's eighteen years of age."

"Oh, thought I had more time to fix up the house." Plutt said taking the papers. "Well, come on in. Sorry about the mess didn't finish getting printing done so mind your step."

Rey and the social woman Amilyn Holdo walk into the farm house and it was a mess indeed of print cans and printing sheets. Clearly he did get the letters and wanted to get the place sorted. There were two other people in the house. One had jet black hair and tan to his skin his name was Kes Dameron. The other man had brown hair his skin tan-ish and dark brown eyes he was Han Solo. Both turn to see Plutt walking into the living room with a woman and a little girl. Both men stroke their heads. Knowing full well Plutt had gotten the dates wrong again. Well, still they start cleaning up the print cans. When Plutt asked them to help get the place fix up they hope they had more time. Han knew it would take longer and so finish the girl's room first without anyone seeing he was done with the help of his tentacles. He was done in three days. Plutt comment normally it a five day job, but Plutt didn't care and wanted these benefits so bad. Benefits of course. Han remember asking C-3PO what these benefits were and Plutt taking the girl resulted in free money until her eighteenth. Humans are more greedy then any other kind in the galaxy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Rey met and get to know each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unkar isn't as nasty in this story ...... Or is he?

The next day Rey settle into her new home. Being it was the weekend Rey didn't start school until Monday and she likes the animals as her uncle showed her around the farm. Her room she likes a lot. It was a pretty powder pink and purple carpet. The bed was really nice and soft. Her bedroom furniture was write and she was able to pack her clothes away, but today she got to meet someone as Han come over to help finish decorating the house.

"Plutt!" Han called. "I hope you don't mind I let myself in and got my tools to fix the floorboard in the bathroom."

"Ah, that's Mister Solo you be polite young lady." Plutt said. "He is a hardworking man and I want to stay on his good side. Heard crazy a story about how a man tried to pick pocket him one night."

"OK, Uncle Unkar!" Rey said.

Rey followed Unkar down the stairs to greet Han and small dark hair boy with dark eye. He was wearing overalls and white shirt underneath. He was looking around and gave Plutt a fowl face. Plutt gave one back for some reason the boy didn't like the man. Then the boy's eyes fell on the girl behind Plutt. His eyes widen at the sight of her. He sniff the air and this time he liked the smell. Because it was her he could smell. She was wearing a yellow summer dress with white buckle shoes. Her hair was up in three buns and she had hazel eyes

"Hello, Rey settle in OK?" Han asked. "Thought I've bring my boy Ben over to play with in the farm."

"Where's Dameron?" Plutt asked.

"Took his boy fishing." Han answered. "Got the weather for it."

"Well, at least the kids will be out of the way." Plutt said letting Rey passed. "Shall we get that floorboard fix then move on with the rest of the house. Living room won't print itself. Rey play nice."

"Yes, Uncle Unkar." Rey answered as she watch Plutt go upstairs with Han. "Hi, Rey Plutt!"

"Ben Solo you sound different." Ben said titling his head.

"My mom come from England and my dad come from America, but we lived in England until the accident." Rey explained then went quiet. "I was three and ....."

Ben saw Rey's voice went small and quiet. He wasn't sure what to do? He got human listens from C-3PO and the family update droid R2-D2 when something changes on Earth. He learn he wasn't from Earth and was here on a mission. He was still learning, but remember C-3PO told him humans take need to be comforted when sad. Was Rey sad about talking about her parents. R2-D2 gave them auto news from Corellia and it was rare to hear orphan children. His father explained this girl lost her parents and was bounce about for a bit before coming here. Her grandparents couldn't take her because they were too old.

"I'm sorry!" Ben said taking Rey's hand.

"It's alright." Rey said giving him a shy smile. "Wanna play outside?"

"Yeah, I know a tire swing nearby." Ben said excitedly.

He didn't know why? But when he touch Rey's hand he felt something. A spark shoot through him like something about her made him feel really warm inside. He never felt this way with any other girl. Not even the ones at his school. They both ran outside laughing as Ben showed Rey where the tired swing was hanging on a nearby tree. Once they got to the swing Ben helped Rey onto the tire swing and started pushing it with her in it. They took turn pushing each other in the tire swing. Laughing together even climb up the tree to watch cars driving by. Seeing two kids playing up trees weren't unusual in this town. Everything was quiet and simple. It was lunchtime and they were getting hungry.

"Hey, kids come on in for some lunch." Han called out for them.

"Coming pa!" Ben called back.

"Race ya Ben!" Rey said jumping down and ran off first.

"Hey, no fair you got a head start on me." Ben said chasing after her.

They ran towards the farm house laughing as Ben tried to scratch out to touch Rey's back. Han smiled as he saw his son smile and play with a Earth child. A female Earth child. That gave Han an idea with their mission to have Ben breed with a female human. Maybe Rey is that female human. Of course they had to wait a good few Earth years before they could start mating. Humans have odd rules and a mating ritual called marriage. Still Ben and Rey were bonding together and that was impotent. Many years later. It was now 1965 a crazy time to be young. Ben had grown up quite a bit. He found any excuse to see Rey over the weekend and holidays. He even help around the farm. When no one was looking he would used his tentacles to do things that normally take a good hour or two, but again any excuse to spend with Rey. Han drove his pickup truck outside the farm house and hunk for Rey. Ben was waiting eagerly for her to come out. Like him Rey had grown quite a bit. Her legs had gotten longer. Her chest grew and her skin was really tan from all the hard work she did on the farm. Unkar Plutt would make her work to earn her keep even though he was getting benefits from looking after her.

"Rey!" Ben said waving at Rey.

"Hi, Ben!" Rey said as she ran up the truck.

"Let me help you in the truck Rey." Ben said getting out of truck to open the back. "Want me to get you in?"

"I'm wearing a skirt what you think?" Rey asked with a smile.

Ben blushed. Of course she wanted help into the back of truck. He clearly lifted Rey up by her waste and he followed suit. Locking the back of the truck. Ben lightly hit the back to let his father know they were in the truck. He enjoy riding the back of his pickup truck with Rey as they went into town and to school. They attended the same classes together and check homework together. Of course Ben had to learn this Earth stuff for the mission and at home with his parents he learn Corellian, but to him it was worth it for her. Rey was the first human he could connect with and his mission was to connect with a female human. Sure he got to know a few male humans like his parents did, but being sociable was part of the mission to avoid subsection.

"OK, so what you think for my home ed project?" Rey said Ben a tin.

"Erm, metal and wood shop is for boys Rey!" Ben said looking at the tin.

"Ben you goof I mean the chocolate cake inside." Rey said opening the tin. "Finish icing it this morning before you guys come. What you think?"

"Smells good and looks good like you Rey." Ben answered with a smile.

"Ben Solo you tease you and you are very sweet to say." Rey said shutting the tin.

"Ms. Kanata is going to give you an A for sure Rey." Ben said as he grab his bag pulling something out. "Look finish printing it last night."

"Your wood shop project." Rey said excitedly. "The bird house looks great Ben. Bet lots of birds will use it to nest and have their young in it."

"I hope so to." Ben said blushing as he put his project away.

He liked it when Rey's eyes light up. When he was fourteen they're school had what human's called sex education and Ben learn how human's reproduce with one another. He learn changes that help to their bodies and at the same time when he woke on his fourteenth birthday his tentacles come out. That's when his father gave him the talk and explained the rest of the family's mission. That was two years ago and he knew Rey was the one for him as he could feel something between them. Han watch from the rear mirror and gave Ben a look to say wait. They were now at school. Getting out of the truck Han sent a mind message. K _ylo, understand you have to wait._ Ben turn and frown at his father, but took a deep breath to calm himself. _I know father, but it is so hard. She is so beautiful._ Han smiled as he waved them good-bye. _Just be patient Kylo when the time is right._ Han drove off as Ben waved back smiling. When the time was right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next is prom night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prom is hinted

Bah, bah, bah, bah, bah! Went the teacher to Ben as he rested his chin in his hands elbows on his desk. History class was his least favorite class. Leaders that fought wars and fought among himself. True, there were more to it then that, but still he only went because he had to and Rey was in the class. Thud! A piece of paper hit on top of Ben's head and landed on his desk. The teacher's back was to him so he didn't notice when the paper was thrown. Ben quietly opened the rolled up paper.

**Have you asked Rey to prom yet?**

**If you haven't you better ask her now before Jason Syndulla does.**

**He's been Rey for weeks now, but stops when your around.**

**Ask her quick.**

**Poe.**

Ben's eyes widen with stock. Another male was after Rey's affection. No, Rey was for him and he for her. Jason Syndulla was the school quarterback of the school's football team and he was up for prom king. Ben could join the team, but with his alien strength. He'll end up more then hurting the opposite team players, but he wasn't going to let Jason Syndulla take his Rey to prom. Ben rolled the paper back up and narrowed his narrowed his eyes at Jason. The school bell rang and Ben quickly grab Rey's wrist to stop her leaving. Poe watched his friends.

"Before we go to our next class I need to ask you something." Ben said taking a deep breath.

"Yes, Ben what is it?" Rey said flatting her eyes at him.

Ben burn red and swallowed hard. "Will you go to prom with me?" Ben quickly asked and was Rey about to answer.

"Excuse me Miss Plutt I like to ask you a question." Jason said coming from behind. "Will you do me the fine honor of becoming my prom queen?"

"Ben asked her first Syndulla get lost." Poe said pulling Jason away from Ben.

"But Rey hasn't answered yet and besides I'm the school's star." Jason said with smug.

Ben hated him and he was lucky Poe was between him and Syndulla or he would have punch the jerk, but stopped himself because he knew Rey didn't like violence. She wasn't a hippy or anything she just believe violence was never the answer and the teacher was watching them. Rey pulled away from Ben's hand and she looked sad. She took a breath.

"I'm not going to prom." Rey said leaving right after.

"Not going to prom, but you're the prettiness girl here." Jason protested and frown.

"Rey, wait!" Ben said chasing after Rey.

"Boys your next class." The teacher said annoyed. "Ask girls to prom during the lunch time."

Jason and Poe left for their next class. Jason did try to go after Rey, but Poe pull him back as he knew Jason's next was his next class as well. Rey was holding back tears. Ignoring Ben calls to her. Her next class was Home ed and his was wood shop, but he had to know why wasn't she going to prom. They went every year as friends back then, but he wanted to go as a couple and this is when he wanted to mind link. A special mating ritual of his kind, but he couldn't help but think if this was his fault. Rey got to her class and the late bell rang. So Ben had no choice to get to his class.

Rey avoided Ben whenever she could at school. She didn't want to talk about it. Prom was the best thing and she always went with Ben and their friends, and she was hoping Ben would ask her to Prom and she would say yes. However that dream changed a week ago when her Uncle Unkar Plutt said no to her. He wanted her to stay and work on the farm. He was getting sick and tired of her going off with her friends while he needed her to work on the farm. Even sad no to college to her. After all he was her guardian and she was under the age of eighteen. So she had to do as she was told. It broke her heart as she was starting to like Ben more than a friend. He was sweet and kind even help fix things around farm when his father couldn't. He was even the perfect gentlemen. Always polite and he didn't swore. He would be the husband of her dreams and she his lovely wife, but that dream ended when Uncle Unkar said no to her wanting money for a new pretty dress for prom. The bell rang for the end of school. Now she couldn't avoid Ben anymore. She walked up to him waiting for his dad to pick him up.

"Hi!" Ben said sadly.

"Hi!" Rey reply back her voice was sad like his.

"Did I do something wrong that you won't go to prom?" Ben asked looking at Rey with pleading eyes. "Rey, I like you a lot. Don't you like me?"

"I like you Ben a lot too." Rey said tightly holding her books. "It's just my uncle said no to me going to prom and he wouldn't buy me a new dress."

"But it's the summer prom." Ben said annoyed. "How could your uncle be so selfish he deny you a proper summer dress? But to me you look good in anything."

"Ben Solo do you more than like me?" Rey asked her eyes shining in the sun light.

Ben turn red. Of course he does and her eyes shining like that didn't help. By the stars he loved her and he wanted to tell her at prom when their mind linked. He adored her. Hunk, hunk! His father had arrived and hunk the truck to let them know he was there. They got into the truck and Ben wanted to talk to his father. Rey got into the back with Ben's help and rode up front. Han thought that was unusual. Ben always rode with Rey even if it was raining.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Han asked.

"Dad, Rey won't be going to prom because of her uncle." Ben said sadly. "She wants to go, but Mister Plutt won't let her."

"That human is fowl." Han said.

"He won't pay her a new dress." Ben said annoyed. "I never liked him when I first met him. He smelt awful."

"Let's talk to your mother and I'll deal with Plutt can't deny you two a special night." Han said with a smirk.

Ben wasn't sure what his father was planning? And his mind was blocked him. Whatever it was? Ben was sure it was about their mission. Their mission was very impotent. Ben had to learn both human and Corellian for this mission. Prom was going to link him and Rey. The mind link will make it easy for her to accept everything and anything stock she'll get after she see what will happen to her after the mating. Ben was starting to get inpatient to impregnate Rey to save his kind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alien stuff is going to happen in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unkar Plutt secret is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember I told you Unkar Plutt isn't as nasty in this and I added yet to it? Well, I meant it.

Han dropped off Rey at the farm and waved good-bye to her after Ben had once again help her out of the truck. He drove off after Ben got back into the truck and as Plutt was learning his tool shed. For years Unkar Plutt made it clear no one goes into his shed. No one expect him. Han wondered what he was holding in there? Well, whatever it was he was going to find out and get Rey away from Plutt so the mission will succeed.

"Han, don't be stupid." Leia said her tentacles winding about along with her anger. "The girl isn't staying here."

"Leia, that disgusting human uncle of her's is stopping her going to prom." Han said getting his tentacles out ready to defend himself. "He is up to something and I don't like it. Prom will help Kylo mind link with her. It is only way we can succeed."

"I want this mission to go as well as you, but bringing her here is a very high risk." Leia explained. "What if C-3PO pop up out of no where on her? She might ran and that's it we're back to square one. The Senate want us back on Cornelia before the next mating season with about several females ready to breed."

"I know my lovely mate and we can do this by keeping her here safe." Han said watching Leia's tentacles.

"Why don't I impregnate her now?" Ben asked from the living room.

He was getting annoyed of his parents arguing over this while he was trying to watch TV. Earth wasn't much, but their odd shows were good entertainment. He had done his Earth homework done and had no test to study for, and C-3PO said there nothing to teach him from Cornelia at the moment. So he wanted to relax. Not hear his parents fight about this mission. He wanted Rey when he got his tentacles at fourteen and was growing impatient to make her bare his off-spring.

"He has a point." Han said crossing his arms.

"Just be careful and I will start on her dress." Leia said calming her tentacles. "I will explain things to C-3PO and R2-D2 we're to have a human house guest soon."

"Want help with this pa?" Ben asked.

"Nah, don't worry son." Han said patting Ben's shoulder. "You want your shows I got this."

Han put his tentacles away as he saw the sun set for the evening. Perfect to sneak into that shed of Plutt's to find out what he was up to? On the outside everything was normal, but that doesn't mean it isn't normal on the inside. Han moved through the shadows out of sight and made it around the back of the house. He saw Rey in the kitchen washing up and heard Plutt throw a dirty plate at her. Insulting the girl for missing it. The plate broke and there were broke sharp pieces of china on the kitchen floor.

"Oi, you stupid bitch where's my beer?" Plutt yelled.

"Coming Uncle!" Rey called grabbing a cold beer out of the fridge.

"About time. IT'S NOT OPEN!" Plutt shouted and slap Rey across the face. "OPEN IT! AND DON'T CRY OR I'LL GIVE YOU SOMETHING TO CRY ABOUT!"

"Yes .... Uncle!" Rey said opening the beer.

"Go clean the mess you made." Plutt ordered.

"Yes Uncle Unkar!" Rey said holding back tears.

The shed could wait. Han wanted to kill Unkar Plutt treating his niece like dirt or as Kes Dameron once said; shit. Han was glad he didn't bring Ben along. His son would have blurts in tentacle wild swinging and attack Unkar Plutt. Hell, Han was controlling himself for doing this. Rey finish cleaning the mess Plutt actually made and saw her uncle had fallen asleep. So with everything clean she turn everything off and went upstairs. With Rey gone and upstairs. Han made his move. Using his tentacles to unlock the back door he got into the kitchen and without making a sound went for Unkar Plutt.

Tentacles around his body. Holding him tight and one around his mouth to stop him screaming. His eyes widen his terror. He heard stories of this man breaking people's arms if they pick pocket him or harass his wife, but this was freaky and he had wet his good pants at the sight of Han Solo and his tentacles. Han smirked at the terror he saw in Unkar Plutt's eyes and no one was going to believe him because what they found inside the shed. Weed! Thousands of pots filled with weed growing in his shed. Must be other drugs in there to and Plutt was illegally selling while beating his niece.

"I knew there was something about you I didn't like." Han said Plutt mumble a response. "Hey, be glad it's not my son here. He would have killed you after seeing how you hit Rey. He likes her. In fact he is in love with her and will bare his children, but since it's me I'm going to have fun with you." Plutt fearfully mumble. "And since my family is clean of a lot of things getting curtsy of Rey won't be hard. Now as for you."

Han's face went dark and Unkar Plutt's screams of terror were mumbled as he saw Han's eye's turn red and more tentacles appear. Amilyn Holdo was called to attend to Rey after the police were called. Unkar Plutt was beaten and bruise. He was arrested for child abuse, assault and illegally growing drugs on his property. He was ratting about how a tentacle monster attacked him and freaked when he saw Han. Pointing at him being the tentacle monster.

"All I did was found out he was growing drugs in his shed and beating his niece." Han said innocently. "The guy drinks and must be taking those drugs to think there's tentacle monsters about."

"Oh, dear!" Holdo said. "And you're sure you and your wife don't mind taking Rey in?"

"Of course!" Han said with a smile. "She is welcome. We have a spare room and my boy goes to her school. I take them both there and back. No trouble what so ever."

"No, no she worse off there." Plutt screamed. "He's a monster. The whole family is. Monsters!"

"You have the right to remain silent." Kes Dameron said pushing Plutt into the police car. "Monsters don't exist expect people like you. I can balance for the Solos Miss Holdo. There good people. My son is friends with their boy."

"Well, in that case Mr Solo just sign these papers and Rey is legally under your curtsy until she turns eighteen." Holdo said passing papers to Han. "And your wife doesn't need to sign as you're her husband and head of the household. Ah, thank you. I will get Rey's things ready and she'll move in today."

Han smiled finally the mission will go off without anything in the way and Ben will be happy. He can take Rey to Prom. Mind link with her and under their roof mate. This will be perfect and they can give Rey, and special thing for her to withstand Ben's large dick when it is time to them to breed. Leia had made a lovely dinner for them that night. Rey happily ate it all up and it was done. Just Ben had to wait a little longer to breed with her and their kind will be saved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me explain back in the 1950s and 1960s women had to get their husband's permission to sign papers and have bank accounts up until the 1970s where that all changed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prom night. Ben and Rey enjoy prom night at school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First I need to explain back in the 1960s coloured students and white students weren't allowed to mingle with each other. Remember it is the way of era at the time. I'm sorry if I offend anyone.

Living with the Solos was wonderful. Rey was feel to watch television with Ben after they did homework and even though she did the cooking and cleaning at the farm. Leia happily insisted for Rey to relax and focus on her schoolwork. Rey smiled and she liked spending time with Ben. She return to the farm to attend to the animals and vet come out to make sure they didn't eaten any of the drug plants. Thankfully they didn't and a buyer had come to claim the farm. The money was given to Rey and was place in a save account Han created for her. Now he was her legal guardian. Ben was enjoying Rey living with them. He was having a hard time ignoring his urges. He had smacked off to contain himself, but it wasn't enough. He need her, but it wasn't the time.

"Son, like to explain your room?" Han asked.

"Er, well I was trying to not take Rey while she slept in the spare room." Ben explained.

"Luckily for you we got R2-D2 and C-3PO to fix this." Han said looking at the semen covered bedroom. "Do your tentacle release after you do?"

"Yeah!" Ben said looking embarrassed. "It's really hard dad."

"I know, I know!" Han said closing the bedroom door. "Well, at least it's not in the shower. I don't you dare we all have to share that."

"Yes, sir!" Ben said stretching the back of his head.

"Prom finally tonight and I am trusting you to not to mate just yet." Han went on. "Setup a mind link so we can explain it better to Rey and she won't freak."

"I will try and Syndulla wasn't happy when he saw me holding Rey's hand in the hallways at school." Ben said with a grin. "Ha! Had another male challenge you and you won." Han said with pride as they went down stairs. "You didn't kill him or fight him did you?"

"No, I retain myself." Ben said as he followed his father. "Besides, people been avoiding Rey at school since Plutt's arrest. It's been two weeks now."

Both of them were walking into the kitchen and stopped when they saw Rey standing on a stool with Leia holding a type measure. Leia was making sure there hadn't been any changes to Rey's growth since she started making her dress. Rey said she shouldn't fuss over her like this, but Leia had insisted as this was a big night for her and Ben. Unkar Plutt denied her this and abuse her, but now Leia was giving the girl something she really need. A mother. "Alright Rey a slight change in the burst, but nothing I can't quickly do for you." Leia said wrapping the type measure up.

"You can get do now dear and I will help you with your hair and makeup. Nothing to flashy. Han I need you to take Ben to tailor to get his suit for tonight. They called today it's ready and matches with Rey's dress. I made the corsage which you get to keep."

"Oh, Mrs Solo you don't have too." Rey started to protest.

"Hush now! Of course I do and it's Leia young lady in this house." Leia said with a smile. "You're family in this home. Right, come on you two get into town."

"Of course dear!" Han said grabbing his truck keys. "Come on Ben let's go."

Han turn around with as he waved bye to wave who waved back. _Leia my lovely mate Kylo made a large mess in his room._ Han mind message to Leia. _I'll get C-3PO on it and it's not in the shower is it?_ Leia asked Ben who turn red he could hear this in his mind. Clearly they had mastered the art of embarrassment as all Earth human parents do to their children. Han smiled as he took his son to the tailor to pick his suit for prom. Han explained to Leia through their mind link that it was only their son's bedroom. Leia smiled and started finishing off Rey's dress for prom as she got C-3PO to clean Ben's mess. Teenage boys what you gonna do? It was now time to go and Ben was wearing his suit. A black pair of formal trousers with a white shirt and a yellow formal jacket with a black tie. Leia had neaten his hair for the night and placed a white flower on his jacket. She smiled at him as she handed him the corsage to him to give to Rey. Then she called Rey to some into the hallway. Ben's jaw dropped at the sight of her. Her dress was a lovely yellow that was long down to her ankles with matching shoes. The dress was sleeveless with straps and covered her chest. Her hair long to her shoulders with a headband between her hair and fringe. Her makeup was likely done and she wore studded earrings and white short gloves. To Ben she look beautiful more then ever in his eyes.

"Well, son stop gobbing and put the corsage on her and pose for a picture." Han said with a smile as he got the camera ready.

"Right, right sorry." Ben said standing next to Rey putting the corsage on Rey's right shoulder strap. "You look beautiful!"

"You think?" Rey said blushing.

"No to me you always been beautiful." Ben said with a sweet smile.

"OK, you two pose for the camera." Leia said trying not to cry.

"Get in close and smile kids." Han said taking the picture. "Going to put this in a frame. Right, you kids have fun and you take the truck. It isn't fancy, but she'll get you two there."

"Thanks pa!" Ben said taking the keys.

Both Rey and Ben got into the truck and drove to their school for prom. Once there the gym was full and music playing. Students and staff dancing and taking pictures. Ben and Rey pose for a school prom picture for the year book. There was food and drinks and a band playing songs of the era. Ben and Rey found Poe with Kaydel Ko Connix the principal's daughter. Ben knew he's friend would asked her to prom. Poe had a crush on Kaydel Ko for two years now. Happy for his friend they made their to meet them. The black students were on the other side of gym in their prom. A rule not everyone liked, but at least no one was being left out. "Hey, Finn!" Ben save waving to Finn. "Hey!" Finn waved back.

"This sucks!" Poe said annoyed. "I hope this rule is taken out the window and thrown into the trash for everyone to enjoy prom together."

"Rules are rules!" Jason said walking up the group. "I'm more surprise they let her in here. A drug niece."

"Rey had nothing to do with what her uncle was doing?" Ben said holding back his anger. "She is more victim in that. Plutt was abusing her and my pa stopped it. So get lost Syndulla. You're just mad Rey chose me and not you."

"You could do better then her Solo." Jason said narrowing his eyes.

"Why you ...." Ben stated.

"He's not worth Ben." Poe said grabbing his friend. "Get lost Jason or do we need to call your mommy."

Jason narrowed his eyes at Poe then huff his frustration and walked away from them. Ben calmed down once Jason was finally gone seeing him flirt with the cheerleaders in their prom dresses. By the stars Ben hated him, but his mind turn back to Rey when she touch his hand. He turn to face her and saw the smile on her face. It was clear she found him defending her honor very sweet and glad for it to. Ben smiled back at her. Somehow she calm him down. Through the night everyone was enjoying themselves with the food and drinks and dancing to the band. Finally it slowed with a sweet love song. Ben was hold Rey close to him as the band played: Can't Help Falling In Love originally sung by Elvis Presley.

"Tonight is wonderful!" Rey said sweetly.

"It has and I'm glad it's with you Rey!" Ben said softly.

"I've wanting to tell you this for along time."

"And it is Ben Solo?" Rey asked looking up into Ben's lovely dark eye.

"I love you Rey!" Ben said leaning in kiss Rey.

Rey closed her eyes and let Ben kiss her lips. Her first kiss and it was with Ben Solo the sweetest guy in her life. The kiss was sweet and warm. She didn't want it to end and nor did Ben, but it was time to mind link them. Unknown to everyone around them and to Rey. Ben had release one tentacle down her long dress and up between her legs to her vagina. It was quick and Rey didn't feel a thing and their minds linked. Everything made sense to her, but what was more clear how Ben really did love her with all his alien heart and she accepted him.

"I love you Ben and will be honored to bare your babies." Rey whispered in him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For you guys here's a link to listen to as Ben and Rey slow dance together
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vGJTaP6anOU
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=npwHNcGqueE


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is it! What you guys been waiting for? Tentacle time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! VERY MATURE CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER. DO NOT ENTER IF YOU ARE UNDER THE AGE OF EIGHTEEN!

When they left prom together. Rey made a request to see his true form. They drove up the peek where it was dark enough to hide and see just fine. Making sure no one were around Ben step out of the truck after keeping the headlights on so Rey could see. He then showed her his tentacle that release from his back and somehow never destroying his clothes. Like they sneak out between the fabric so easily then solid up. Rey went out of truck and saw Ben for who he truly was a Corellian that fell in love with a human. Rey touch one tentacle and was surprise how smooth and soft it was to the touch. Ben started to purr as Rey stroked his tentacle. He had dream of this day. He couldn't help himself, but one tentacle gently around her waste and pull her closer.

"I still look human, but have tentacles." Ben explained. "They come in handy for a lot of things. Building, cleaning and so much more."

"Mating?" Rey asked, but knew answer. "Was one of these in me tonight to connect our minds."

"Yes and it was one you're touching and stroking." Ben cooed. "Oh, Rey please don't stop. I long for you to touch them. I'm sorry for doing that without you're consent, but I had to for my kind and the mission."

"Ben, what will happen when we do finally mate?" Rey asked still holding the tentacle.

"You'll fall pregnant instantly and the pregnancy won't last long you'll birth within three Earth months and will be ready to fall pregnant again." Ben answered with small groan leaving his lips. "You'll birth four children one Earth year and will keep baring until you cannot anymore. Rey, my love you keep that up I might not stop myself."

Rey smiled shyly at Ben's final words. She was stroking the tentacle she held in her hand. It felt smooth and the more she stroke it the harder it become. It wasn't soft anymore and others followed suit. Rey looked down and the bump in Ben's pant. She knelt down and unzip him. Touching it lightly she heard Ben moan with pleasure and there she realize it was his penis. She removed his belt and down his pants and underwear, and release his very large hard penis looking swollen and dripping with pre-cum. Ben blushed he was hard and alone with Rey. His Rey. His beautiful Rey. He was hard from her touch and he wanted her so badly. Rey thought to show him her love for him and how she accept him. She release his hard tentacle and lean in to take his large hard penis into her mouth. She start licking it at first and heard his groans and moans of pleasure.

"Rey!" Ben said softly. "That feels good ..... Really good!"

"Ben, must we wait?" Rey said between taking the penis in her mouth. "We need to breed to help your kind. They need females. Our daughters."

"Oh, stars Rey!" Ben groan. He was enjoying her mouth over his penis.

He had seven to use for her. Each one able to impregnate her and fill her up with his seed. He wanted to so badly to take her and place his children within her womb, but school and the laws of this world he couldn't. _I don't care about school or the laws here._ Rey spoke to him through their mind link. _Rey, my sweet beautiful mate._ Ben responded back to her. _Take me Ben!_ Rey requested. She was using her tongue now while suck him. He loves her and she loves him. Of course they shouldn't wait. Dammit all. His mate wanted him and he wanted her.

"You give consent?" Ben asked.

"I give consent!" Rey answered.

"Then I will fuck my mate and give her my seed." Ben said as his tentacles left Rey up and takes her to the truck. "Back of the pickup truck Rey I will fuck you and impregnate you there. I can turn the headlights off I don't want people to see us."

"Yes Ben please!" Rey said lifting her dress shirt. "I want you to fuck me please."

"Bad girl swearing." Ben said darkly as he gently put Rey down onto the pickup truck back. "Going to enjoy myself. I will fuck you since you asked nicely."

Ben turn off the truck headlights and joined Rey at the back of the truck. Her legs were already spread for him and panties disguised. Ben could smell her arousal. She was ready for him and in the dark he could see how wet she was. Oh, such a pretty sight. Licking his lips at the sight of Rey waiting for him. Made his penis grow bigger and he knows it was ready to plant his seed her and make her pregnant. Without hesitation Ben climb on top of Rey and pushed himself into her already wet pussy. Oh, it felt to finally be in her as he moved his hips. Thrusting inside of her. Hearing her moans of pleasure. He lifted her legs up to get in deeper. Knowing full well once he cums he won't be holding back. He groan and moan with her with every moment he made she followed suit. His tentacles were swindling around now. The tentacles push her dress top down to expose her breast to him and started touching them. Oh, how they will look fill fully with milk for his children?

Rey called out his name over and over as he thrust into her. She could feel him getting bigger as he thrust into her. She wasn't a virgin no more and was glad he took it. Her soul, heart and body belong to only him. His pupils diluted as he knew he was going to cum very soon. He lifted Rey's ass up and started thrust move and faster. He was close and so was she. Ready to come. Ready to take his seed. Ready to have their first child of many. With one more thrust he cum inside of her. Rey scream with joy as she felt him cumming inside of her. Her belly began to swell and become big. Once Ben was done cumming. He sat beside Rey looking at her swollen belly.

"Ben am I pregnant?" Rey asked. "Is this our baby?"

"Yes, Rey!" Ben said stroking her belly. "You are pregnant and this will happen every time."

"I look six months pregnant." Rey said happy to see her pregnant bump. "Oh, Ben I will forever stay pregnant with your children. I love you."

"I love you too." Ben said kissing Rey deeply. "Let's go home Rey. Mother and father will be worried. Beside I want them to see your swollen belly with our child."

Rey nod in agreement and started to pull her dress back on. He followed suit. Pulling his underwear and pants up over his now soften after impregnating Rey. She was pregnant and didn't care she was underage. She looked more beautiful then ever now she was pregnant with their child. After the birth of this one. He impregnate her again straight away. Four times a year she'll birth their children and they'll go to Corellia to live out the rest of their lives together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big smiles everyone had that chapter pre-written for you guys.


	7. Chapter 7

"I thought you two would be happy." Ben yelled. "Besides Rey really wanted to and this gives us extra time to procreate."

"Extra time?" Leia questioned hands on her hips. "We choose eighteen for a reason. Child services Kylo Solo. If they learn Rey is pregnant under our care we lose her and the baby."

"Oh, I like to see them try." Ben said whipping his tentacles out. "They won't take Rey and baby away from me."

"Put those away." Han said hands up. "She's under eighteen. The laws have this thing about teenage pregnancies and whipping your tentacles out will bring the government at our door. Are you forgetting your Corellian history lessons?"

"No, I remember the Roswell New Mexico I was taught, but you know I'm only Corellian." Ben said putting tentacles away. "It was going to happen sooner or later of me mating with Rey."

BEEP! BOP! BEEP! CHEEP! A silver and blue dome droid rolled making noise. He was beeping and bopping, and make cheeping noises getting between everyone as he moved around. He went up to Rey. Rey wasn't sure what to do or say to the droid? She didn't know what he was? Then he scanned her top to bottom then rolled away from Rey and rolled towards Han and Leia.

"Artoo, what going on?" Han asked annoyed with the droid appearing without permission.

"Artoo?" Rey asked feeling confuse.

"Short for R2-D2 he is asteroid droid." Ben answered while the droid beep to Han and Leia. "He helps with communication from Earth to Corellia and back for us. Even does medical exams."

"You scan Rey and sent a message to the Corellian Senate!" Leia said with stock. R2-D2 beep a response to her. "The senators ask you to do that after Kylo mated."

R2-D2 beep once more and showed a holo-image of a baby. The image was clear and the child was healthy with no problems. Ben smiled. Touching Rey's bump lovely. The holo-image was of their baby they made together. R2-D2 explained it was necessary to scan Rey to check everything was alright and report back to the Senate of the successful mating. He even confirm the gender as female. They were going to have a girl. Then C-3PO appeared before them in his protocol droid form looking gold and shiny.

"Greetings Rey Plutt and congratulations upon your pregnancy Master Kylo." C-3PO said. "I have a solution to the problem of Master Kylo's mate being pregnant at school. Until she is ready to leave Earth to Corellia."

"We're listening Threepieo." Han said crossing his arms.

"These rings is what humans call a promise ring." C-3PO said holding two silver band rings. "It means they both vow to wait to marriage until the time. There still new and are not as populater yet. However if Rey puts one one her finger. We can see she's pregnant, but everyone else won't. They'll see she isn't and it will know when Rey is close to birth."

"And Kylo wears one to avoid suspicion." Leia said with a smile. "It's perfect. Rey and Kylo go to school then we know when it safe for her to birth. It's brilliant!"

"Yeah!" Han agreed. "For once tin can I am helping they picked you for us."

"Glad to be of service Master Han!" C-3PO said happily.

Everyone were happy at this point. Ben and Rey could still go to school and no one expect them will know she's pregnant. It was perfect. Han and Leia agreed to let Ben and Rey share a room together. After all it is now Ben's duty as the father to protect Rey now she is with child. Everyone withdraw for the night. Rey could just barely fit in her nightdress as she joins Ben in bed. It was odd to hear Ben's Corellian name, but the more she hears it the more it feels right. She likes calling him Ben more and he doesn't mind her calling him Ben. It sounded right to him. He held her close to him in bed. Stroking her pregnancy bump where there daughter was inside with his tentacles even wrapping some gently around Rey as they sleep.

Sunday morning. Ben woke to a beautiful sight. Rey sleeping soundly next to him and seeing her pregnancy bump there. He felt he dream it all. Dream confessing his love for her. Dream her wanting to mate with him, but it wasn't it was all real. Ben lean in and kissed Rey's pregnancy bump. The baby moved once more at touch of Ben kissing and stroking the belly she was within developing. Waiting to born in three months. She will be one of many to be born with Rey as the mother and Ben as the father. Rey's woke and saw Ben smiling at her and she smiled back to him.

"Morning!" Rey said sweetly.

"Morning!" Ben said stroking her cheek gently. "How you sleep?"

"Fine!" Rey answered. "I felt the baby kick. She is strong and healthy."

"Good!" Ben said gently putting a hand on Rey's pregnant belly. "Kicking away is right. We made a strong child."

Ben gave Rey a kiss on the lips and held her in his arms. A little morning fun wasn't going to hurt. Rey sat up as though she had heard his thoughts and removed her nightdress. She hadn't worn underwear under her nightdress. She had just slept in her nightdress with nothing underneath. Ben smiled as he sat up and removed his pajamas. Kissing Rey full of Passion and desire. Touching her breast. Squeezing them before placing his mouth around one of the tits. Rey moan with pleasure as Ben touch her. Her moaning was music to his ears. It made him hard. Rey had started playing with herself. Pushing her index finger into her pussy and she stroking his now hard dick.

"Oh, Rey!" Ben groan. "T-That's it. Ooooh, yeah! Fuck!"

"Fuck me Ben." Rey requested. "Put a tentacle in me and take me anyway you want."

"Get on your hands and knees Rey. I want to take you from behind." Ben demanded.

Rey went on her hands and knees as Ben requested. Ben release his tentacles each one hard and ready. Ben licked his lips at the sight of Rey's tight ass. He bent down to see her pussy was good and wet for him. Naughty girl had been playing with herself. With that he put a tentacle into her pussy and started moving inside of her. Getting deeper to feel her insides with him. She still tight and good. Using his hands he started to squeeze Rey's breast which were starting to swell with milk. Milk that will feed their children. Groaning and moaning with every touch. He thrust the tentacle in and out of Rey. Thrusting faster into her. Her pussy started to tight around his tentacle. Thrusting more. Rey screamed his name as she cum and followed with one more thrust.

"Oh, stars I love you." Ben panted.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I learn you don't have to write a summary for every chapter. Handy if you don't want to revealed any spoilers to your chapters. This chapter is a little shorter then the others.

Two years later. Rey had birth seven children. All daughter as hoped. After each birth Ben had held his daughters and once Rey had rested from birthing their daughters before he impregnate her again. Her belly would swell up again with a new healthy baby. Each girl was a mixed of Ben and Rey. Their first daughter who they named Padme, had black hair like her father and hazel eyes like her mother. Padme was their eldest and she was followed by her little sister Breha who was born with brown hair and dark eyes. Each girl was unique in their apiarist and were healthy and loved. Rey was in her's and Ben's bedroom giving birth to their eighth child. A midwife droid was helping the birth. Leia by Rey's side.

"That's it Rey!" Leia encourage. "You're doing so well. Baby number eight is on the way."

"Argh! I want Ben!" Rey said taking breaths between pushing. "I want him here with me."

"He is outside with the girls and Han." Leia said wrapping sweat from Rey's forehead. "Now deep breaths. You're almost there for one big push. Now squeeze my hand dear."

"Oh, god!" Rey screamed. "Argh!"

Rey pushed one more time and a baby could be heard crying. Another girl. Healthy said the midwife droid. It cut the cord before passing Rey her baby daughter. The baby calmed down as soon as she was in her mother's arms. Rey smiled happily at her new daughter. She got one of her swollen breast out filled with milk to feed the child. She lashed on with no trouble. Leia smiled as she help remove the afterbirth. Ben come into the room smiling happily their eighth child was born.

"Let her rest Kylo before you impregnate her again." Leia said cleaning up. "The senate will be happy with these results. Another healthy girl born."

"Thanks mom!" Ben said smiling at Rey and the baby. "What should we name this one? Because dad wants to know."

"I think Luna since she was born during a full moon night." Rey said feeding their daughter.

"Luna Solo perfect just like her mother." Ben said kissing Rey.

Rey kissed him back and spread her legs for him. She was suppose to rest, but she wanted to bare another child for him. Giving little baby Luna to the midwife droid. It began gently washing and cleaning the child, and putting her in a diaper and baby clothes. While Ben place a hard tentacle in Rey. Thrusting into her as he kissed her deeply. His other tentacles touching her swollen breast and her hands stroking two of his tentacles. Ben groaned at her touch and love hearing her moans. It drove him crazy hearing her moan for him.

"Oh, Ben make me pregnant again." Rey begged. "I'll jerk you off and suck your tentacles. Just make me pregnant with your child again. Please!"

"Oh, Rey seeing you pregnant with my children make you more beautiful." Ben groan his rolling back with pleasure. "I'm going to make your belly round again. Fill you with my seed. Fuck I might just put two children in you."

"Yes, Ben please do it." Rey said linking pre-cum off a tentacle. "I want to pleasure you while you impregnate me. I love you."

"I love you too." Ben moaned.

While he thrust his tentacle in her pussy again. Rey jerked off two of his tentacles while sucking another tentacle. Two years of blitz of her taking his tentacles and penis. Sure they were not the normal size of a male human. They were twice the size of a normal man on Earth should be, but it didn't matter as Rey ate the food that would help her handle his size in her. Rey started moving her hips to his thrusting in her. Feeling him inside of her felt so good. He was big and yet gentle. She moan with pleasure as he thrust deeper into her. Soon he'll cum in her and make her pregnant once more. Ben started to speed up going faster with each thrust. Rey's hands still stroking his hard tentacles. She felt so good. Both her mouth, hands and pussy at once. He started fucking her harder now. Bucking her hips to him until finally he cum. Rey's belly swell once more as she swallowed his cum from his tentacle getting covered with cum. The midwife droid scanned Rey and announce she was pregnant once again, but with twins and one of the twins was a boy. This wasn't a surprise to them as they knew it was bound to happen sooner then later that they may end up having a son soon.

"Couldn't wait could ya!" Han called from down stairs. "Yes, me and your mother heard you two."

"I can't help it if my wife wants me to fuck her." Ben yelled down stairs.

Yes Ben and Rey were married. After they both turn eighteen they were married Rey wasn't a virgin bride when they married and she was pregnant. They used the money Rey got from selling the farm to the new owner to pay for the wedding. Their wedding was small and simple. People that were invited didn't see Rey was pregnant. Just her, Ben and his parents could see thanks to the promise ring C-3PO suggested and that worked for them. On their wedding night. Ben marked her on the neck. He gently bit her and make it look like a hickey. Now eight children with two more on the way it was time for them to leave very soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rey goes to Corellia.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, leave lots of comments and kudos.


End file.
